Resident Evil-Rise of the Guardians
by SteveB59
Summary: Jack has been missing, presumed dead, for three years. He and Baby Tooth went out one day and...never came back. Believed to be Pitch's doing, the Guardians never thought the two survived. But will a sudden reappearance of Baby Tooth in the North Pole change the Guardian's opinion? If you can think of a better title, let me know!
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years.

Three years since Jack was last seen. And presumably, three years since Jack was...alive. He and Baby Tooth went out one morning for a race but...never returned.

The Guardians, assuming Pitch had something to do with it, went after him. But surprisingly...he was just as shocked as the Guardians. He even tried to aid them in locating Jack, and Baby Tooth as well, but...nothing.

Nothing, that is, until three years after Jack and Baby Tooth's mysterious disappearance.

 **Tooth POV**

It was the third anniversary of Baby Tooth and Jack's disappearance. The fairies haven't been the same. They, myself included, swamped themselves with work, trying to distract themselves from the obvious fact that one of their own was probably dead.

Every year at this time, the rest of the Guardians gathered at the Pole. There was no cheer. North's eyes were not filled with wonder, only sorrow. Sandy was not gleeful. Bunny lost hope long ago of us finding his mate. Yeah, shocker really.

Jack and Bunny, before shit hit the fan, had been mates for 10 years. What was once hatred became a love so strong only death could separate them.

And oh did death separate them.

Easter was never the same. He didn't lose all of his followers, but he did lose a fair few. There were less eggs every year, and they weren't the colorful ovals they once were.

We all met at the Pole and traveled, together, to Jack and Baby Tooth's memorials.

Occasionally Pitch joins us. Turns out he and Jack had formed a quasi-friendship after Pitch gained his sanity back. Who knew the Nightmare King made a good companion?

I'm getting off topic...but I can't help it! Baby Tooth was one of my children, so was Jack! Even though I only knew Jack for 12 years, I still saw him as one of my own.

Bunny brought me out of my musings…"Sheila, is that…?"

I looked up, not knowing what to expect...a small colorful dot was making its way closer…

Baby Tooth!

She flew into me and squeezed my nose, like a hug! Tears of joy were streaming down my face. My baby is home!

"Not to ruin the mood…" I heard Bunny say, "But...where's Jackie? They went missing together. She's back...but where's Jack?!" I could hear the frustration in his tone. While he was likely happy that Baby Tooth is back, I couldn't fault him for being more concerned for Jack.

Sandy was making sand shapes over his head, asking the same thing. I peeled Baby Tooth off my nose reluctantly and asked "Baby Tooth, where is Jack?"

Her happy demeanor instantly turned sad. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We went out to race…" she said in the native fairy language, "We went to see Jamie in his new place...but he was different..everyone was...they took me and...I didn't see Jack after that. I finally got away...but I didn't see Jack." I translated for the other Guardians, and Bunny instantly deflated. Baby Tooth flew over to him to comfort him, but he didn't want comfort.

He wanted Jack.

North, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke up, "Can you perhaps take us to where you were?"

"Maybe...but it's too dangerous." I translated for Baby Tooth. "I didn't see what they did...but I heard screams! It was awful!"

"Hold on a tic, are ya saying that Jamie Bennett, one of the sweetest kids around an' Jack's _first believer_ , is dangerous? Crikey, ya must hav' hit ya head or something, that's insane!"

"Don't tell me what I saw!" Baby Tooth replied vehemently, "It wasn't just Jamie. His mom, dad...I didn't see Sophie though...but there was another girl there…"

"Where is there?" asked North.

Baby Tooth thought about it for a moment, "I think it was called Dulvey. Dulvey, Louisiana. They moved out there a year before we went to take over their grandparent's farm."

"Then that is where we go! To the sleigh!"


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to Dulvey was relatively short, and the town looked normal. But there was one area in town that no one really talked about, or if they did, it was with fear.

The home of the Bennett family.

They say the Bennetts were normal when they got there, but shortly after they arrived they scarcely saw them. When the police or concerned citizens go to check on them...they never return.

While the Guardians were definitely wary, they knew they couldn't give up. Jack was somewhere in the Bennett farm, according to Baby Tooth, and they wouldn't leave without him.

"Maybe...we should call Pitch? If anyone would know about dark, scary places, it would be him!" Tooth chimed. North pondered the thought, but not before Bunny said "Absolutely not! Are ya off your rocker?! What if Pitch was working with them the whole time! What if _he's_ the one who...change the Bennetts. Baby Tooth, did you see Pitch at all while ya were there?"

Baby Tooth shook her head and told her mother that she never saw anyone, as she had no need for food or water. She never felt Pitch's presence while she was there either. It was dark and cold, but Pitch feels much more dark.

Bunny shook his head in defeat. "Fine, call the gumby! But if he turns on us, I'll try and hold back mah 'I told you so'!"

So Tooth went to find Pitch while the rest scoped out Dulvey, trying to pinpoint the source of this unnatural darkness Baby Tooth described. They found it in no time. A large plantation, so large in fact that it seemed like more than a plantation, stood, barely. It was dilapidated, and they dared not get too close. It was made of multiple buildings, one larger than the rest, and they assumed that it was the main house. Another, albeit smaller, building resembled the main house, and was maybe a guest house or something. The place oozed darkness, but not the kind Pitch oozed. This all but confirmed that Pitch's hands were clean of this affair.

Nearly an hour after she left, Tooth returned with Pitch, reluctantly, in tow.

"I'm surprised you allowed me to be here, rabbit," Pitch addressed Bunny in his velvety baritone, "After all, wasn't it you claiming that I was trying to steal your mate three years ago? Apparently you've come to your senses."

Bunny's ears pinned back in anger and he snarled, getting up in Pitch's face. "That was the past ya drongo! All I care about is finding Jack, even if it means working with you!" Bunny slowly backed off, taking a few deep breaths. "Now can we please find him. This place is giving me the creeps."

Pitch hummed in agreement, "We are in agreement there. I've never felt anything like this before. Not since…" Pitch trailed off. The Guardians looked at him expectantly, but he never continued.

North finally broke the silence. "Let us embark on our mission then! Gate is locked but small house is over there! Follow me!" He lead the way to the guest house, and the path there was anything but normal. A decrepit van sat abandoned with camera equipment surrounding it. Sandy inspected the inside and instantly dropped what he had been holding.

 _Join us_

Everyone shivered, even Pitch, at the ominous message on the back of what should have been a normal piece of paper. Whoever these Sewer Gators were, they must be where Jack is.

They moved on and instantly found another disturbing sign written in suspicious red ink.

"Accept...her gift?" Tooth said, fear evident in her shaky voice.

"Maybe it good gift! Like cute doll!" North chimed, always the optimist. Sandy smacked his head. Attitudes like that would get them killed, he thought.

They went one by one through the gate, North barely fitting through with his broad frame. The forest path continued for awhile. Bugs were swarming everywhere!

"This place gives me the heebee jeebees!" Tooth remarked. The Guardians, minus Sandy, and Pitch began making a plan to take a shortcut or something, these bugs were out of hand! Sandy instantly tried to get their attention. Sometimes being the most perceptive yet mute person in the group was a curse.

A man, or what he believed was a man, was walking through the brush, almost seeming not to hear them. Sandy wasn't stupid. He knew they might be screwed...but the man walked right by! Finally the Guardians noticed his gesturing.

"What is it Sandy?" Bunny asked. Sandy shook his head to say nevermind and plowed forward, the others shrugging and soon following. They passed a swamp and soon found themselves in front of...they didn't even know how to describe it! A cow leg art piece?! Covered in crows?! What kind of sick person would do this?! Another, albeit larger one, was to the left of it, and they reluctantly crawled underneath it. The stench was unbearable!

"Crikey, the closer we get the stranger this place is!" Bunny hissed and one of the...leg things, brushed his shoulder. From there the path seemed normal if you disregarded the freshly dead crows lying on the ground.

"Are these….are these the birds we just saw? Over by that... _thing?!_ " Tooth asked. No one answered, no one wanted to know. Because that would mean something, or some _one_ , else was there. With them. They just kept going, not looking back. They finally reached the house, after jumping down to its level of course.

Smoke was rising from the ground and they rushed over to it, recognizing what was in the smoldering ashes.

Jack's staff.

North quickly picked it up, making sure it was alright. It was a bit singed, but nothing the winter sprite couldn't fix. Bunny strapped it to his sash to give to his mate later. At least they knew one thing.

Jack was here.

"Rabbit...there's something on the staff…" Pitch said, looking at the staff with an out of place concerned look.

Bunny looked down and saw nothing but the staff and some patches of ashes...

"Ash from the fire!"

"No, that's not ash!" Pitch stepped towards Bunny and touched a patch of ash. It almost...oozed. "That is like my nightmare sand...but more...goopy." He brushed off the remaining goop patches from Jack's staff, but they only seemed to return. They decided that maybe Jack could get it off and moved on to the house.

The door stood wide open. Like someone was expecting them.

"Shouldn't keep doors open...don't they know someone could just walk in…" Bunny said.

"Maybe that's what they want." Pitch replied as he stepped inside. Everyone filed in, and once everyone was in, the door slammed shut. It was pitch black, no pun intended, inside, the only light being Sandy's body.

They made their way further into the house, random sounds creeping the shit out of them at every turn. Tooth was practically glued to North's side. She was a warrior, no doubt about it, but this place was terrifying! And to think, Jack had been here the whole time! The place looked like a regular house, if that regular house had been unattended for years that is. Rotten food sat in the kitchen, as if someone was making dinner and suddenly left, never to return. It smelled like the dickens, that was for sure!

"Why don't we split up!" North suggested, "Cover more ground that way, da?"

"Man, everyone in those movies Jack made me watch did that and they ended up dead!" Bunny whined.

"But we are Guardians! And, um, Pitch Black! We can not die! Therefore, we split! Sandy, you, Pitch and Bunny go out that way, we will stay here, look for clues! Now go, shoo!" The three went off, reluctantly, to another room.

"North, I found something!" A newspaper on the table declared that...over twenty people in two years had gone missing?! "Those poor people...I hope they're okay!" Tooth said, putting the paper down. Nothing particularly life changing was in the room, unless you count the creepy picture. North didn't even want to think about it! Children should not be that...creepy!

A scream quickly pulled them out of their thoughts. They ran down the hallway to the living room, where the other three were watching...TV?

"This place is worse than we thought!" Bunny said, turning the TV off. "Some news reporters came through here, and...something killed them!"

"I will admit, even for me that was...disturbing. Whatever is here, we have to be on guard. And stay together." Pitch said, pulling his sand robes around himself.

Above the fireplace was an old picture of the Bennetts. Mr and Mrs Bennett sat on the couch surrounded by their children, Jamie and Sophie. They looked so happy...what happened?


	3. Author's Note

Hi guys!

Just an update on this story! I plan to finish it BUT I am starting up college again tomorrow so updates might be scarce depending on my schedule. If anyone has any ideas or wants to work collaboratively with me, I would love that! I am gonna force myself to finish Chapter 3 tonight so I have that out of the way!

PS: Any idea for any ships? Should Bunny and Jack still be together? Or should that change...let me know!

-SteveB


	4. Chapter 3

**Bunny POV**

This place is making me sick! That video...I don't think anything I've seen has topped it. Those people...they died! I'm assuming the person who recorded it is dead...or if he isn't, he's wishin' he is.

"The person in the video...there's a secret passage, in the wall! Lever's in the fireplace. There's nowhere else tah go on this floor, the second floor lead to nowhere. We need the fuse I think to lower the stairs in the attic," I said, dreading the thought. But who knows? Maybe Jack is down there? A part of me wishes he wasn't here, and yet...he must be. His staff was here, he couldn't go far without it.

I bent down, and low and behold, there it was. Inside the fireplace, a lever was waiting to be pulled. I pulled down on it and we heard a click. A small passageway had opened.

"Too small for me!" North proclaimed, "We split up again. How about Sandy stay with me and you all go in, da?" Yeah, cause splitting up the first time worked so well...but he does have a point. I don't even think one of his arms can fit through there!

"Fine, sheila, Pitch follow me. I ducked through the passage, entering the small room. Bugs were crawling all over, but on the other side of the room was a tunnel down. Finally, some familiar territory! "I'll hop down and check it out."

An arm stopped me. "Wait! What if someone's down there?! We can't afford to lose someone anyone again! Why don't we all go down at the same time?" Tooth pleaded with me. I sighed but consented. Once Tooth has her mind set on something, she won't let it go.

I went down first, followed by Pitch. The ladder, too old to hold this much weight, broke under my grasp, and I fell to the ground. Pitch, the fricken' prick, gracefully landed next to me, while Tooth fluttered down.

"Are you okay Bunny?! Are you hurt. Do you…"

"I'm fine, quit ya worrying. We have to move on. I don't feel comfortable splitting up."

We pressed forward. The ground squelched under our feet, or paws in my case, and the room ahead was filled with water up to our chests. It was murky. Who knows what's hidin' in there?!

"Ladies first," Pitch said, gesturing his hand towards the murky passage.

"Really Pitch?!" I said, "Your gonna make the sheila go first, what kinda…."

"I can do it!" Tooth said vehemently, "You two stay here, I'll let you know how it is when I reach the other side!" And with that, she jumped into the water and practically marched through it.

"What the hell possessed you to do that ya gumby?! Want her to get killed or sometin'?!"

Pitch shook his head like he was speaking with a child. "She feared that she wasn't making any contribution to the search. I just...pushed her along is all. And…" His monologue was broken off by a scream.

"Tooth! What's wrong?! Say somethin!" I shouted, wading through the water to get to her.

I could hear splashing further ahead. I quickly swam through the water, if it could be called that, to see Tooth throwing a dead, bloated corpse out of the way, her wings shaking in terror as she crawled onto dry land. I skirted around it, not wanting to think about how it got there, to Tooth.

"Why did Jack have to be here?! Why couldn't Pitch have just tried to take over the world again and taken him! Anything but this!"

"I'll take that as a compliment to my skills." Pitch slunk up behind us, dry as a bone somehow. Jackass. I'll be wringing my fur out for days! It'll probably smell like corpse germs! "Let's move on, shall we?" Pitch skirted around us to the door and promptly opened it, moving ahead. Tooth and I caught our breaths. It's not everyday you see a corpse!

 **Pitch POV**

The Rabbit and Fairy stayed behind as I moved forward. It seems like I'm the only one who cares here! Every turn it's "Oh my God, let's stop and be scared!" and "Let's waste time looking at stupid pictures that mean nothing to us!" Sure, the shit around us is scary, but I thought these were the fearless Guardians. Psshh, so much for that. As soon as we get Jack out of here I'm making my move again! The pansies'll be too busy celebrating the return of their winter sprite to notice.

After a minute or two, the rabbit and tooth harpy still weren't following me! Apparently, it's now up to me to find Jack. Whoopdeedoo…

Don't get me wrong, Jack and I made amends. I even thought for a while that I stole his heart away from that Easter Rabbitch! But alas...it wasn't to be. Perhaps as his "knight in shining armor" he will finally fall in love with me.

Loud bangs and crashes every so often stopped me in my tracks. Someone was near. Watching us perhaps? A board, however, made me stop. Three stick figures in red...ink...were drawn, as well as a spiral of words.

 _I'm sorry Jackie, I will not be bad anymore._

If I believed in a God I would be praying for Jack's safety right now. Whatever is here seems to have taken a liking to Jackie boy.

I turned a few corners until I could finally see a light in what looked like a jail cell. At first glance, I saw nothing inside, just a pile of sheets on the bed, so I bypassed it. A list on a nearby table listed names, with either "turned", "dead", or "L" next to their name. The Guardians better get used to death because it seems like there's a fuck ton of it here!

I was about to place the paper down when a name caught my attention.

Jack. It's a common name, but what are the odds? There was nothing next to his name. He must be alive. For our sake, I hope he is.

I travelled further ahead, but it lead me nowhere. Almost like a dead end. Must have missed something. A look back at the table with the paper revealed a pair of what I believe mortals call "bolt-cutters?" Perhaps to get in that jail cell? Before I went to it, I looked back around the corner. The Rabbit and Fairy were dragging themselves through the small winding passage to where I stood.

"Took you long enough." I remarked. Bunny just rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"What do ya need those for?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, there seems to be a jail cell here. Everywhere else is a dead end, so this is our best bet." He opened his mouth again to say something but I tuned him out. Leave it to the Rabbit to question everything I do. Haven't I proven myself? I still want to rule the world with fear, but still.

Before I could break the chain holding the door, Bunny pushed me out of the way.

"Jackie!" he screamed, rattling the bars. He was, for once, correct. What I had assumed were a pile of linens was actually Jack. He looked grimy and nearly dead, not responding to his name. I quickly used the bolt cutters and pushed the gate open. Tooth floated over to Jack, shaking him and pulling him into a sitting position.

"Jack, Jack it's us!"

He looked groggy and blinked a few times before responding. "Tooth? Tooth!" He sat up on his own and pushed Tooth away. "You shouldn't be here!"

Bunny looked at him questioningly. "What do ya mean? Baby Tooth came and found us, told us where ya were! Did ya think we wouldn't come after ya? Especially since we found your staff outside!"

He stood up, woozy on his feet. I quickly grabbed his shoulder, making sure he didn't fall. "I..I didn't leave my staff outside. Did I…?" He trailed off, sitting back down. Almost as soon as he sat, he stood and got in Bunny's face, eyes alight with fear. "Did anyone see you? Did...he see you?"

Bunny held out his paws, trying to calm Jack down. "He? You mean Jamie? Or his da? We didn't see anyone! What is going on Jack?! You're not making any sense!"

"Sweetie," Tooth pleaded with him, "We need to go. Do you know how to get out?"

Jack looked instantly scared. "Daddy knows you're here! You need to go!"

"Jack, we just found you, we are not losing you again," I told him, my eyes boring holes in his, letting him know he wasn't getting away without a fight. I ignored the comment about "Daddy" though, figuring he meant .

"Fine...we need to go now!" He left the cell, slightly stumbling along the way. We followed after him as he made his way through what I assumed was a dead end.

"Jack, please, tell us what happened! You've been gone for three years!" Tooth said, worry evident in her face.

Jack stopped. "Three years? It's been...three years?" And then, as if it was like she said nothing, he continued forward, looking for...something.

 _To be continued…_

AN: Hi guys! I've obviously changed around some dialogue. I don't want it to be the exact game, so plot points may be changed to keep things new and exciting. If you guys have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, and make sure you take the poll on this fanfic and let me know what other ones I should write! Toodles for now!


	5. Chapter 4

**Tooth POV**

Jack just kept walking. One minute he acts normal, concerned and everything! And the next...he spaces out. Calls someone...daddy? Does he mean ? But why would Jack call him his father….?

The next room was….disturbing. Baby Tooth, who had remained silent, was shivering and whimpering sitting atop my head. Poor girl, she was stuck here too. I can't imagine what she saw. If this is what she saw I don't know how she didn't go crazy. Bloody bags covered the floor along with who knows what else.

"Jack, stop!" I said, walking in front of him. "How did they keep you here? Only Jamie and Sophie could see you!"

Baby Tooth flew in front of Jack's face. "Jack please! Tell them what you told me...you told me to send for help!"

Jack looked panicked and backed up. "That wasn't me...I would never want you here! They can see me….they'll see you too! Where...where is North? Sandy?" He looked around, looking scared when he couldn't spot the two.

"Relax mate, they're upstairs waiting for us. They…"

"Oh God! Not safe..not safe…" He spaced out again and started stumbling ahead. "We have to go this way…" He went forward slowly, almost lethargically. "The Bennetts used to bring me food through here, I remember…" He sounded so...unsure of himself. Like he really _didn't_ remember. I've never heard him sound like this...he was always so confident. Never this scared. My poor baby...what did they do to you?

He began to squeeze himself through the narrow opening between a shelf and the wall. Too narrow for my wings…"You guys go on ahead. I'll go back and check on North and Sandy. Alright?"

Jack turned around instantly and looked me straight in the eyes. "You left North and Sandy...oh no...he'll find them...they're already dead I know it…" He crumpled to the ground and put his head in his hands, sobbings racking his body. Bunny bent down and scooped him up.

"Jack, mate, they're fine! They're made of tougher stuff. Once you lead us out of here, we'll find 'em and they'll be right as rain!" He let Jack cry for a few minutes more before placing him back down. Jack wobbled a bit before continuing, almost as if nothing had happened. We all turned to one another. "We'll go on ahead with Jack, sheila, you go on back and find North and Sandy. And..be careful." Bunny said before they followed Jack. I watched them until I could no longer see them before starting to back track. The place was certainly more eerie, more sinister when you're alone. I hurried as fast as I could back to where the ladder had broken.

"North? Sandy? You guys there?" I called up. No answer. "Guys?" I screamed louder, thinking they might be exploring the house more. "Hey, are you-"

And then all there was was pain.

 **Bunny POV**

It hurt, seeing him like this. My mate. My love. He was so vibrant, full of life, that seeing him so...listless, terrified is alien.

Once moving past the shelving unit, we quickly came upon a wooden door. "There," Jack said, hope evident in his voice, "It's there!" He quickly pushed it open and rushed into the room. "There should be another door here," he said, looking about the room which resembled a decrepit living room. I sweat, if something in that couch moves…

"It's not here!" Jack's frantic voice said. He was looking at a wall covered in boards, looking ready to pry them off the walls. "It's gone, it's gone!"

My ears pricked up as they noticed a change in the atmosphere of the room. Jack's body eased of its tension and he slowly turned to look at Pitch and I, who I might add, has been quiet for quite some time now. "We're gonna be a family, now that you're here…" He looked between the both of us, almost like he couldn't decide which person to look at. He finally gave up and stumbled back to the couch, mumbling about the door.

"Pitch…"

"I know, I felt it to. Something, no _someone_ is here. With us. We can't see them, but they are here," he said. "We musn't dawdle. The longer we're here...well, let's just say we don't want to find out." He went into the side room filled with shelves, leaving Jack behind. I was torn. Stay with my Jackie or make sure the other bugger doesn't screw us over. My hate won out in the end.

"You know something," I said, forcibly turning him around. "Spill, before I _make_ you!"

He chuckled. "And what are you going to do? Paint some eggs? You can't do anything to me. You…" He trailed off, looking to the floor.

"I dare ya mate, finish tha.."

"Look you overgrown rabbit!" He spat, pointing to the floor. A porcelain doll with snow white hair and a blue jacket.

Jack. This place just gets weirder by the second, I swear! What's next, monsters and zombies?! This seems straight out of a horror game!

A crash and a scream broke us out of our reverie. "No! Leave me alone!" Jack screamed. We rushed back into the other room, only to see we had been too late. He was gone. But a hole in the wall revealed that Jack hadn't been crazy. Well, not as crazy as we thought. A staircase was just through the newly revealed hole. If a dark stairwell wasn't creepy enough, once we got close to the top, the door opened on its own!

"It's night already?" I said once we stepped off the stairs.

"Excellent observation, rabbit. Perhaps your observation skills would be better spent looking for Jack, hmm?" I want to punch the smirk right off his face.

"What's your angle?! Can't you be serious for one second?! I'm trying to make sure Jack is okay and all you've done is insulted me! I knew it was a mistake letting you come." Pitch's smirk instantly turned into a scowl.

"Don't you dare insinuate that I don't care about Jack! He was the only one...the only one who cared after years of the so called Guardians beating me down. The world needs a little fear, don't you understand. The world isn't sunshine and daisies! Fear keeps you from doing stupid things, like running off after Jack when it's obvious that something has some sort of control over him!" He huffed, his tirade over. Before I could respond, a loud bang to the stairwell door startled the both of us. "If you had any common sense, you wouldn't open that door!" Pitch said.

"But...what if it's Jack?" I said, hopeful. "What if...he got away and...he needs our help?"

"Did you not hear what I said?!" Another loud bang. "Something has control over Jack. Like a possession. I can feel it around him, you felt it before too. The presence, in the room, it's why Jack hasn't been able to escape! If you thought you knew Jack so well, you'd know that he could use his powers without his staff! Something, again _someone_ , is preventing him from leaving. Someone stronger. So you go ahead, open that door. But you're responsible for what's on the other side." My anger intensified. Nothing is stronger than a Guardian! We're practically immortal! For being Jack's friend, he knows nothing about him. Jackie tells me everything, why would he not tell me if he could his powers without his staff? That seems pretty important. Oh right, it's because he can't, because Pitch is a liar!

I looked Pitch right in the eye as I opened that door.

I should've listened to Pitch.

I could see nothing on the stairwell, but that didn't mean I couldn't hear the raspy moans.

"Jack?" I called down the stairwell. "Is that you?" The only answer was the same moans. And then I saw him. He was crawling up the stairs, like he was in pain. I was right!

And, lighting fast, he was on me. His face resembled that of a zombie and his raspy moans had turned into high pitched...I don't even know how to describe them! With super human like strength, he flung me back, right into Pitch, bowling us both over.

"Pitch, do something, help me!" I said, standing up, ready to fight. Neither of us expected Jack to lurch at us, _knife in hand_ , trying to stab us frantically. He nicked us both a few times as we each tried to restrain him, but his weak body seemed to have suddenly gained some power.

"Ahh!" Pitch screamed as Jack stabbed him straight through the hand. I pulled him back before Jack could get him again. It seemed to have turned from us trying to protect Jack from himself to us protecting ourselves! He kept backing us down the hallway, his stabs becoming stronger and more frantic. He almost managed to stab my eye before we wrestled him back.

The knife clattered to the ground, Jack's hands going to his head. "I can hear her...I can feel her... _clawing_ her way back inside me... _GET OUT!"_ He slammed his head against the wall. I wanted to stop him, but Pitch's hand on my shoulder stopped me. For once, I'll listen to him. " _LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ He hit his head again, this time with more force. "I've been bad...I deserve this.." Once more, he hit his head, this time crumpling to the floor.

Only one phrase could sum this up. "What the _fuck?!_ " Pitch hissed.

Couldn't have said it better myself.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure when the next one will come out! I've been really absorbed with watching people play the new RE2 and was wondering if, once I'm done with this one, would you guys want an RE2 crossover with anything? Let me know some ideas of crossovers, and if you could stop by my profile and do the poll for this fanfic, that'd be great! Concerning how slow the plot is going so far, it will pick up later when there's not as much action or chance for character development. Please leave me a comment letting me know what you think and what I can improve upon!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been a while... I'm on winter break right now, so maybe I'll get a chapter or two out as fast as I can. Please let me know what you think and give me some suggestions. Should I change up the RE7 story a bit? Lemme know! Please also vote in my poll. Thanks, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5

 **Third Person POV**

Pitch banganged his stabbed hand with nightmare sand. "What the hell happened to him?!" Both Pitch and Bunny stared down at Jack's still body. If it wasn't for the soft rise and fall of his chest, they would think him dead.

Pitch kneeled down next to Jack, pushing his hair back. "Gods, he's burning! By all accounts, he should be dead! Winter spirits should never…" The moment was cut short as all of a sudden Jack's body lurched upwards, knocking Pitch over. Jack's face was zombie like once more and he grabbed Bunny's wrist, bending it backwards.

"Leave me!" he shouted as he flung Bunny's body through the office wall. Bunny landed in a heap, breathing heavily. He could see Pitch behind Jack, ready to take him down.

"No! Don' touch him! This is _my_ mate! If anyone should save him, it should be _me_!" Bunny shouted at Pitch, who took a step back.

"Have it your way rabbit…" Pitch whispered as he disappeared into black sand. _What a drongo_ Bunny thought. But Bunny couldn't dwell on Pitch for much longer as Jack was right in front of him, a portion of his staff in his hand, still covered in black goop. _He musta took it from mah belt_ Bunny thought to himself as he pushed Jack back.

"Jack, _mate_ , please stop this! What is goin' on?!" Jack lunged at him and Bunny, trying to be a pacifist in the relationship, pushed him back.

"You shouldn't have come, Aster, now you have to be dead to!"

 **Bunny POV**

I didn't want to hurt him. I would neva hurt my mate…

But that's not how things worked out. I was tryin to reason with him, break the spell he was under. But he kept attacking me with his staff piece, the jagged end scratching and stabbing me. I grabbed a rang...I didn't think it would kill him. For that is what he surely is.

Dead.

The boomerang went into the junction of his neck, piercing a major blood vessel. Warm, red blood spilled over the wooden planks from the broken wall as I stood there, staring down at my Jackie. I looked at my paws, the paws of a murderer.

"Jackie…" I whispered to myself. "No...please...don' be dead…" I kneeled down, blood staining my fur. But no breath escaped his lips this time. I keened over his body, my sobs wracking my frame. Pitch had not yet returned, but I didn't expect him to. That lousy, good for nothing..

* _Ring Ring*_ Wha the hell…

I sprang up, running to the source of the noise. An old corded telephone was ringing. I reluctantly picked it up, thinking it could be North or Tooth saying they found each other and were safely. At least, I was hoping that that was the call.

"You really shouldn't have come here, Bunny" a familiar voice said. I wracked my brain for who it could be when it clicked. I hadn't heard the voice in years but it had to be…

"Sophie...what is going on here?! Why is Jack…"

"There's no time! You need to get out, there's a way through the attic. Go!" The line went dead. I need to get out of here, now that Jack's...gone. A loud shuffle broke my thoughts. "Pitch, is tha you? Get ya scrawny arse out here we need to get out o' here!" No reply. So not Pitch…I walked back toward the room where I left Jack.

Gone. He. Was. Gone! My boomerang was sitting lodged in a piece of wood.

I was feeling a mix of emotions, obviously. Hope being number 1. He's alive, I didn't kill him! But..a blow like that shoulda killed him or at least done a lot more damage. It's like he up and walked away.

"But you shouldn't have done that!" screamed a voice from the hallway. It was Jack! I rushed out of the office to see Jack standing over Pitch, stabbing a screwdriver into Pitch's hand.

We are so screwed.


End file.
